Phoenix
Phoenix is one of the most popular female characters from Marvel comics, and is a new fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Phoenix also appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Jean Grey was the younger daughter of Professor John Grey of the History Department of Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, and his wife Elaine. When Jean was 10 years old, she was playing with her best friend, Annie Richardson, when Annie was hit by an automobile. The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her own latent telepathic powers, and she experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean discovered that she couldn't control her newly awakened telepathic abilites, and had to isolate herself from other people to keep hold of her sanity. Finally, when Jean was 11, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier (Professor X), who was secretly a mutant with telepathic powers. Xavier realizes that Jean's young mind cannot yet cope with her abilities, so he telepathically blocks her access to them, allowing her powers to evolve at a more natural pace. Jean develops her telekinetic powers at the age of 10. As a teenager, Jean leaves her parents to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and, using the codename "Marvel Girl", becomes the first female X-Man, joining the team on its first mission against Magneto. With the X-Men, she battles the team's earliest and most enduring threats, including Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, the Juggernaut, and the Sentinels. While Jean and Scott are having a romantic evening in Manhattan, she, Wolverine, and Banshee, are abducted by Sentinels. They are taken to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. orbital platform under the command of the anti-mutant activist Steven Lang, who is plotting to unleash a new generation of Sentinels. The other X-Men, with the aid of Dr. Peter Corbeau, rescue them. During the space station's destruction, the X-Men find that their shuttle has been damaged in an earlier fight with the Sentinels. The X-Men decide that someone must stay at the controls and pilot the ship, while everyone else remains in the shuttle's heavily-shielded life cell. Knowing no one else could survive long enough to pilot the shuttle to safety, Jean uses her telepathy on Dr. Corbeau to learn how to pilot the shuttle and her telekinesis to block the radiation as she pilots the ship back to Earth. Her telekinetic shields give way under the onslaught of the intense radiation. The strain of holding the solar radiation at bay with her powers destroys the psychic shields Xavier placed in her mind as a child, and Jean assumes her ultimate potential as a psychic, becoming an entity of pure thought. The shuttle crashes into a bay, and Jean telekinetically reforms her body and emerges from the water. Taking the code name of Phoenix, Jean's psi-powers are now vastly stronger, and she manifests a fiery bird-shaped energy aura whenever she uses her powers to their fullest extent. Phoenix healed the M'Kraan Crystal to keep the universe from being destroyed. In "The Dark Phoenix Saga", Mastermind a.k.a. Jason Wyngarde tampers with Jean's mind, convincing her she's a Victorian aristocrat (and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club) and that he is her husband. She turns on her friends, but then loses control of her emotions and becomes the Dark Phoenix, attacking her friends and teammates and destroying a populated solar system's star. Jean regains her sanity long enough to commit suicide rather than risk becoming the Dark Phoenix again and killing anyone else. After killing herself on the moon, Jean's soul awakens in the afterlife and is dressed in a White Phoenix costume. Death greets Jean and tries to help her understand the Phoenix before fragments of her soul are sent back to Earth. Years later, the Avengers find a strange pod lying on the bottom of Jamaica bay, which they send to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. The pod cracks open and Jean emerges, with no memories from the time she flew the shuttle until she hatched from the cocoon, but the truth of Phoenix is now revealed. While dying upon the shuttle, Jean was, in fact, approached by a cosmic psionic entity known as the Phoenix Force, which duplicated Jean's form and merged with a portion of her soul/consciousness, while Jean herself was sealed in a pod at the bottom of the bay to heal. It was the Phoenix Force which became the Dark Phoenix and committed those evil actions, hence Jean was absolved of them and went on to found X-Factor with her original X-Men teammates. They would all eventually return to the newly reformed team, which was split into two separate ones--Blue and Gold Powers and Abilities An Omega Level mutant, Jean Grey is one of the most powerful women alive. Her telepathy allows her read, influence, control, and communicate with the minds of others, project her mind into the astral plane, and generate telepathic force blasts that can stun or kill others. Jean is one of the few telepaths skilled enough to communicate with animals (animals with high intelligence, such as dolphins, dogs and ravens). She can also telepathically take away or control people's natural bodily functions and senses, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste, or even mutant powers. Her telekinetic strength and skill are both of an extremely high level, capable of grasping objects in Earth orbit and manipulating hundreds of components in mid-air in complex patterns. She uses her telekinesis to often lift herself and others giving her the ability of levitation and flight. She also uses her telekinesis to create durable shields and energy blasts and also to excite heat molecules to generate heat, light and thermal blasts. She later manifests a "telekinetic sensitivity" (called "the Manifestation of the Phoenix") to objects in her immediate environment that lets her feel the texture of objects, their molecular patterns, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level. When possessed by or bonded with the Phoenix Force, Jean's powers escalate to an incalculable level, allowing her to rearrange matter at a subatomic level, fly unaided through space, survive in any atmosphere, manipulate electromagnetic and cosmic energies for various effects and atmospheric disturbances. She also demonstrates this sub-molecular telekinetic power to change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes. At this level, she is powerful enough to easily defeat a herald of Galactus. She can also create stargates that can transport her to anywhere in the universe instantaneously. As the Phoenix, Jean can resurrect herself after death and is unaffected by the passage of time. Though initially perceived as "borrowing" the powers of the Phoenix Force, due to her original status as a host for the Force, they are entirely her own; Death itself has said that Jean is the rightful owner of those powers. Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' flames by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' She later becomes one with the Phoenix Force (as opposed to serving as its host) due to her status as an Omega-level mutant with unlimited potential, in which it was revealed that Jean holds the unique role of "White Phoenix of the Crown" among the many past, present, and future hosts of the Phoenix. As the White Phoenix, Jean can manipulate and control whole timelines, as seen when she brought the alternate future of Here Comes Tomorrow into the White-Hot Room. The Phoenix Force allows Jean to revive, absorb, rechannel, and preserve the life-force of any kind of life-form, meaning that she can take life energy from one person and give it to others, heal herself with the same life energy, or even resurrect the dead, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life and death. Gameplay Phoenix is the so called "Glass Cannon" meaning that she can deal massive amounts of damage, but is dangerously vulnerable should the opponent's character ever retaliate and inflict any amount of damage in turn. Phoenix has the lowest health of any character in MvC3 and will likely meet a swift KO if the player is not careful. However, she has the unique feature of replenishing her Health Bar if her Hyper Bar is Maxed, allowing her to transform into Dark Phoenix, empowering her already powerful moves. Phoenix makes a lethal rushdown or zoning character, using her eight-way air dash & teleportation to quickly close the distance on an opponent and subject them to combos, and various projectiles and traps any effective keepaway game. When she transforms into Dark Phoenix, her melee and ranged attacks are far, far more powerful. Use of her Healing Field should be part of her overall strategy, as well as building the Hyper Combo gauge to maximum. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Flare Sword '- Phoenix creates cosmic fire from her hand which has a trail which has similar shape with a sword. It is performed if front + high attack button is pressed. This attack is a key component to Phoenix's rushdown combos. *'Burn Out Beak '- Phoenix goes downward with flaming legs which has phoenix's beak, burns and knocked enemy down. It is performed when she is in mid-air, pressing down + high attack button. *'TK Shot '- Phoenix shoots a small flaming telekinetic ball which explodes and burns enemies on impact. During her Dark Phoenix mode, she shoots 2 balls at once. The speed of the ball depends on the button the player presses. The strongest version will follow the opponent around the stage. This is her main tool for zoning and damage. *'TK Trap '- Phoenix creates flaming phoenix emblem, which depends on the button player press. With low attack button, the phoenix emblem is on the ground, which flies upwards if opponent jumps on it. The medium attack button creates the emblem in front of her. The high attack button creates phoenix emblem in front of her which then flies up-forward *'TK Overdrive '- Phoenix flies forward spinning in flames, attacking opponent. She spins up-forward when medium button is pressed. *'Teleport' - Phoenix will teleport next to her opponent. If the low attack button is pressed she will teleport in front of her opponent, the middle attack button places her behind the opponent while the heavy attack button teleports her above the opponent. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Phoenix Rage (Level 1) - '''Phoenix channels her cosmic flame around herself and then fires the cosmic flames forward in the shape of a giant Phoenix which screeching and heavily burns enemy on impact. *'Healing Field (Level 1)' - Phoenix creates a flaming orb around herself that rapidly replenishes the red portion of her lifebar in close proximity of an opponent. The field does this regardless of whether or not the opponent blocks it. *'Dark Phoenix (Maximum Level)' - When Phoenix's lifebar is empty and the Hyper Combo Gauge is at Max level, Jean will be surrounded by a massive buildup of Phoenix energy. Jean shouts ''"I can't control it!" and is engulfed in an flaming phoenix-shaped aura, transforming into Dark Phoenix. Her lifebar automatically refills, but then empties slowly again over time. Her attacks are stronger and the Hyper Combo gauge refills much faster than usual. However, she can still sustain damage. Use of the X-Factor can temporarily stop the steady drain on her lifebar. She can still be switched out for other characters and will heal while on standby like normal. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health decreased to 375,000. * cr.M. range has been decreased slightly. * TK Shot will disappear if Phoenix is hit. * Phoenix is unable to perform additional actions after an Air TK Shot. * TK Trap will disappear if Phoenix is hit. * TK Overdrive M's knockback has been reduced, allowing Phoenix to combo into Burn Out Beak mid-screen. * Phoenix will now transform into Dark Phoenix if the final blow pushes her meter bar to Level 5. Previously, she needed to have all 5 bars stocked before the final blow. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Trailer thumb|left|300px Special Quotes Trivia *Phoenix has a mix of Psylocke and Rogue's movesets. *When K.O.ed, she screams "Scott!"—Jean's last words before dying (the first time) in The Dark Phoenix Saga. *She has a color scheme based on how she was drawn by Jim Lee, a scheme based on her appearance in the Classic X-Men back-up story after Phoenix sacrificed itself (the outift she wears as White Crown of the Phoenix), and a scheme based on Grant Morrison's New X-Men costumes. For Ultimate, she gets schemes based off her Age of Apocalypse and 80's X-Factor looks. Her "Jim Lee-Jean Gray" outfit was updated and is called a X-Men Forever look, with her DLC costume being the actual Jim Lee outfit. *Her win quote against Akuma is a reference to both her Dark self and Akuma's Shin self: "We're more alike than I'd like to admit." *Phoenix is unique among the fighters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as she doesn't have a specific alignment due to her role as the "White Phoenix of the Crown". However, she still retains her general affiliation with the X-Men. *During her winning quote in regular Phoenix form, you can see glimpses of cosmic flames as Jean struggles to contain the malevolent Dark Phoenix entity. *Interestingly, for each character ending a box is showing their name in Marvel vs Capcom 3 continuity. But for Phoenix, instead as "Phoenix" the box writes her name as "Jean." This also happens with Iron Man (Tony Stark) and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Phoenix is the only character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with a Level 5 Hyper Combo. *Phoenix's ending involves the heroes congratulating her on defeating Galactus. However, Dark Phoenix has awakened during the struggle, and prepares to fight the heroes. *She has the lowest stamina/health of all the characters in the game with only 420,000, and in the Ultimate version of the game her health is even lower with about 350,000. *MvC3 uses the Marvel character's Super Hero name. Jean Grey's being Phoenix had been hilariously confused for Phoenix Wright before one was to watch her Reveal trailer. While nobody was expecting to see her, Wright had a high fan demand, so when posts that read "MvC3 Phoenix Trailer" people would immediately get the idea it was Wright, however not only was it proven wrong but Phoenix Wright is referred to by his full name and usually called "Mr. Wright" by most characters, which might have been odd to have him referred to simply by Phoenix. *Phoenix's rival in MvC3 seems to be Mike Haggar. One reason is because Phoenix has the lowest stamina in MvC3/UMvC3, despite the fact that realistically, she is one of the strongest characters. Haggar, on the other hand, is just a normal man who is a former pro wrestler, but he has very high vitality, but realistically wouldn't be able to hold his own against Phoenix. Artwork Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix in Marvel vs Capcom 3 phoenix00.png|Phoenix's movelists. darkphoenix.jpg 830px-Colors10.JPG|Alternate Costumes in UMvC3. Bcd4f5f1c216f8f37b6f5c44d297e5e2.jpg|Phoenix's 90's X-Men DLC costume Phoenix full pose.JPG|Phoenix Full Victory Pose 395545_243006742446881_143032932444263_565688_78548059_n.jpg|Phoenix Wallpaper. 303856_310983858930037_133410150020743_1189878_989912764_n.jpg|Jean Alt.Costume Winning Pose. phoenix 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 phoenix 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Phoenix's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Phoenix's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters P Category:Phoenix Category:Zoning Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:UMvC3 Characters